Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) covers a spectrum of neurodegenerative syndromes characterized by progressive muscular paralysis reflecting degeneration of motor neurons in the brain and spinal cord. ALS is one of the most common neurodegenerative disorders, with an incidence of 1 to 2 per 100,000 and a prevalence of 4 to 6 per 100,000; as many as 30,000 Americans have the disease at any given time (Worms P M. The epidemiology of motor neuron disease: a review of recent studies. J Neurol Sci 2001, 191:3-9). The incidence in males is higher than in females (1.6:1). 5-10% of patients have a positive family history of ALS, most commonly with an autosomal dominant inheritance pattern. ALS is a disease of mature adults, with a median age of onset of 55 years and its frequency increases with age until age 75. Overall 50% of patients die within the first three years since the first clinical manifestations. Apart from age or a positive family history, a number of factors and environmental toxins have been further studied as risk factors. A high relative risk was described in smokers, soccer players, especially Italians and veterans of the Gulf War.
Oxprenolol is a non-selective beta blocker which possesses some intrinsic sympathomimetic activity. Because of its beta blocker function, oxprenolol has been used for the treatment of various diseases such as angina pectoris, abnormal heart rhythms, and high blood pressure. Oxprenolol is lipophilic and crosses the blood-brain barrier more easily than other more water soluble beta blockers. As a result, oxprenolol is associated with a higher incidence of CNS-related side effects than other beta blockers, but also has more central CNS modes of action.
The disclosure of all publications, patents, patent applications, and published patent applications referred to herein are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.